Snippets
by ThisHeartIsSealed
Summary: Little bits and pieces of the gAang's daily lives, significant moments and other little things before, during and after the war. Mainly Zutara 'cause who doesn't love Zutara? Times of Sukka, Taang and anything else that the bunnies happen to bring. Rating cause I'm a petrified newbie
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Flowers of Warmth

Softly touching the sunset inspired petals of the flower that grew specifically in this garden, for no other reason than _'my mother liked them'_ the blue eyed water-bending master could say she liked these better than panda lilies and could share in his mother's taste in flowers.

AN:

Hi there! Okay so the thing is this is the first time I'm writing something like this ever and I really wanna get input on whether to continue with this or not? I already have like 3 others written by myself (I'm not exactly sure what a beta is *sweatdrop*)

Laters :3

ThisHeartIsSealed


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sleep or Fight?

When Zuko woke up in the middle of that night in the Western Air Temple, the golden eyed fire-bender only expected to wander through the old buildings, grab a bit of water and hunker down in his room again. What he didn't expect to see was the young master water-bender of their little rag-tag group to be sitting out on the edge of the open space court yard gazing at the full moon with a soft look in her cerulean eyes and a self-indulgent smile on her lips.

When he walked up to ask why she wasn't asleep in her room she answered with a simple "the full moon's out tonight.'

Giving her a questioning look she softly replied 'I'm a water-bender, full moons mean no sleep,' and shrugged slender shoulders.

He asked her if she wanted him to stay up with her but she said with a dismissing wave of her hand "its okay of you want to go back to bed. Staying up so late isn't such a good idea for fire-benders anyway."

With that he stood up off the floor, dusted off his sleeping pants and pulled her up. At her questioning gaze he said "Katara, I know that you wake up just as early as I do, you should try to sleep at least."

And with that, she gave him a slightly sleepy smile shook her head side to side, "Zuko I won't sleep because the moons pull will keep me up." He thought about it and pulled off his loose fitting shirt. Before she could ask he raised his good eyebrow and he said, "Then let's spar."

With those words, Katara smiled an oddly enticing smile (or was that just him?), slowly flicked her wrists upwards and called water from the fountain to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Strength in Glares

When she was dead tired, steering Appa and he told her to try and rest she wasn't being strong or stubborn when she refused. She refused to rest because she was angry. As a child, she couldn't do anything when that vile man slaughtered her mother in cold blood. Now that she was older she felt that she could get her revenge. There was a quick-silver kind of adrenaline pumping in her veins and her nerves were strung taut like a bow string waiting to snap. She would show that La damned man that she was no longer an eight year old, weak and helpless little girl and that she could do to him what he did to her and maybe just a little bit worse.

But at the moment the young man with pale skin, and shaggy black hair in the saddle of the large air bison simply moved to where she was seated on Appa's neck, took the reins from her normally mocha colored hands and lightly pushed her from Appa's neck into the previously occupied saddle, saying "you won't be able to do anything if you fall asleep right in front of him" (How'd he know she was thinking about that?)

Later, on their way back to the Air Temple from their excursions, she finally allows herself to break down and let all her pent up emotions from age eight burst forth. Sobbing into her hands she cried "Í don't get it! That man took my mother, my only mother, away from me but I couldn't do it! I was eight! Years later and I get my chance but I don't do it?!Am I just too weak to take his life? But how could I not?! He doesn't deserve to live for what he's done!" By the end of that she's practically shrieking.

Knowing that crying women aren't his forte, the young man with a scar over his eye shifted a little closer and gathered her into his arms, awkwardly stroking her back as she unconsciously burrowed into his chest (was she always this small?).

"Hey hey, just breathe for a second. Look. Katara, look at me."

When she finally puts her eyes on his face he continues, "the reason why you chose not to do it wasn't because you're too weak to take another's life. It was because your strong enough not to." At her disbelieving and nearly hysterical look he quickly evaluated, "You let him live. By letting him live you're forcing him to see the wrong in what he's done by listening to my father's command and killing innocent people. By letting him live he's going to suffer alone and suffer for a long time." He offers her a tentative smile, " So no, I don't think you're weak for letting him live"

Later on the docks, after Aang has left her with a few wise words Katara feels melancholy. Slowly she strings a little water from below her and plays with it, running it through the air and allowing the light to be caught in its transparence. She hears footsteps, most likely Sokka coming to ask her if she's alright and if 'she could please feed him?!' It's much of a surprise when, from the corner of her eye, she sees Zuko sit beside her and look at the waters she now has running in a figure-eight. Silently he calls to his inner flame and produces a small flame in his hand, breathing carefully he brings the flame into a thin thread and runs a circle through both of Katara's water loops.

'Ya know that he's sorta proud of you, right?'

'Sorta?'

'That you didn't get back at Yon Rah for what he did. He's proud.' And then as an afterthought, 'and I am too'

Katara closes her eyes and lays down on the sun warmed planks of the dock, letting the water fall back into the lake, a little of it evaporating because of Zuko's flame.

'Thanks Zuko' and then she timidly asks, 'Um, you're not going to tell anyone about the trip back are you?'

Pretending to think about it Zuko seems to take too much time thinking about it and suddenly drenched in water. Sputtering at Katara he comes face to face with one of the glares Sokka warned him about;

"I'm telling you man, once she's given you the glare pray to Tui and La that you don't drown"

Standing up Katara spares a royal glance at Zuko, "don't test me Zuko. What happened on this little field trip of ours stays between you, me and Appa. Got it?" and stomps off to promptly start on their dinner.

Zuko could now check off 'field-trip with Katara' and 'get glare from Katara' off his "New to the Group" list. (But he wouldn't mind going on another field trip- not that he'd ever say.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meetings and Robes

Fidgeting in her seat at the table Lady Katara, ambassador of the Southern Water- Tribe, could say that she was thoroughly bored. But then again, anyone who has sat in this meeting as long as she and a few others could say so. All they have accomplished thus far was introductions and a whole bunch of bickering, and introductions took long enough.

As if feeling her irritation, Lord of the Fire- Nation, Zuko shared a quick glance with the mocha- colored, water- bending master and silently stood from the slightly raised dais he previously was occupying and adjourned the meeting, saying they could continue tomorrow. After the last oh so important government official left the room, Katara sighed pulled the pins holding her long chocolate hair out of the semi-bun it was in and shook the curls loose.

Giving Zuko a flat but blank stare she stated, 'I'm never doing that again'

Chuckling Zuko repeated what had been ground into his head when the idea of ambassadors came up a few months ago and tugged on the collar of the heavy robes he was wearing, 'Sorry Katara as a war hero and ambassador for the Water Tribes it is your privilege and responsibility to attend any and all meetings concerning the state of the world.'

As if noticing his discomfort Katara quickly walked (that's not just walking, when did she learn to swing her hips like that? Wait. WHEN DID SHE GET THOSE?) to where Zuko was standing and started pulling at the knots on the front of the robes that were way too heavy to be worn in the height of summer.

'Your maids are trying to kill you aren't they' she asked as the first thick layer of robes fell onto the floor in an ungraceful sweep and landed with a slight thud.

Taken aback for a second he peered down at her 'what do you mean?'

Just as Katara was about to reply and just as another layer fell to the ground, they were disturbed by a petite maid of which squeaked when she saw how close her Lord and Lady Master Katara were and what she thought they were doing. The two of which were still staring at her with clueless faces simultaneously wondering why was the poor thing flustered was blushing so heavily. While Katara's hands were still gripping the second to last robe on Zuko's person and not appearing that they were going to let go anytime soon.

Quickly mumbling an apology to the two, the maid makes her quick escape back to the kitchen, while thinking to herself, "oooooh, wait until Song and Lin and Mei hear about this! Hey, now that I think about it, General Iroh won the bet. Darn it. "

Giving the now closed double doors of the Grand Meeting Room (it used to be the old war room, but it was refurnished to accommodate for the now peaceful period of time) Katara puts her attention back on Zuko and realizes why the maid was so hasty in getting away; here she was pulling clothes off a well-toned Zuko in an empty room with only him, her and the sound of cicadas outside.

Thinking to herself she says, 'No duh that maid would run off that fast…' and then a very strong… 'DAMN IT!' rings in the room

Startled once again Zuko looks down at the smaller woman whom was previously peeling his robes off of him and gives her a questioning look by raising an eyebrow.

'Zuko, what am I doing?'

'Helping me out of my robes apparently'

'Yes and think, what would this look like to another person?'

A moment of silence and . . .

'Oh FOR THE LOVE OF AGNI!'

'Yes Zuko, yes.'

'Well. . . This is going to be interesting to explain.'

'Oh yes it is'

'Life sucks'

'Oh yes it does'


	5. Chapter 5

No Sense of Direction

Once again hiding (hiding, who said he was hiding per se? The Lord of the Fire- Nation doesn't hide, just takes a walk through the hallways almost no one ever walks through while not telling anyone where he went) from the crazy daughters of the noblemen of the Fire Nation Fire-Lord Zuko more or less is calmly walking through deserted hallways of the Fire Nation palace. Hearing rather than seeing a gaggle of feminine psychopaths, the fire lord quickly turns a corner and passes by an intersection, where he believes he sees blue clothing and dark brown hair before it disappeared around the bend.

* * *

Once again becoming lost in the many hallways of the Fire-Nation's palace Katara sighs. 'Jeez, you would think that after staying here for a few weeks that I would know how to get to Iroh's room.' Seeing a flash of red, black and gold with pale flesh, Katara thinks "CIVILIZATION" and sprints down the hall.

* * *

Finally being able to clearly see the flash of red Katara saw, she notices that it is male and is about to call out to him to help her when she notices that he is about to walk into a room. She's picking up the skirts of her kimono when she thinks she can hear the sound of women's laughter. (_Of course _now the entire palace is down here after being down here for hours!)

* * *

Zuko is about to enter an abandoned room (which is somehow dust free. Huh, guess the maids really _do _come down here.) but is quickly intersected by a person clad in blue, saying something along the lines that, "They have been wandering these halls _forever _and that is was _about_ time someone came and took them back to people!"

* * *

"Sir!"

The male in question is startled out of his musings ("okay, now I think that will work so long as _they_ don't realize what I'm doing") and turns around, gray beard swishing along the way.

"Ah, Master Katara!" General Iroh smiles at first but quickly his facial expression becomes one of confusion, "My dear, why are you all the way down here?"

* * *

"Zuko."

It is met with footsteps echoing in silence.

"_Zuuuuukooooooooo"_

Near silence.

"Zuko, come on I'm _starving!" _

Snapping at last, Zuko spins on his heel and glares at the male standing next to him. Gritted out through teeth, "Say my name louder why don't you? I'm pretty sure Agni didn't hear you! And why don't you just go to the dining rooms? There's always food there."

Sokka's face would have been comical had Zuko not been so short fused, "Thats what I was trying to do but I got lost!"

Zuko grabs a mocha coloured arm (That _so _doesn't remind him of another person) and slowly says "Walk down this hallway. Turn left at the first intersection. Walk all the way down that hallway. Then turn right. You will be in front of the Grand Meeting Room. Walk in. There will be a few arches that lead to different places. Take the one that's second to the right. And for the love of all things Spiritual, DO NOT make a sound." He quickly glances around suspiciously. When his eyes meet the lost ones' of Sokka he's knows that he's in for a very long day.

* * *

"... so you see General Iroh, I was actually on my way to see you but" here Katara gestures around General Iroh and herself. The sleeves of the semi- casual robes she's wearing swishing at the motion, "as you can see I was turned around trying to get to your rooms."

Tapping his chin thoughtfully General Iroh firstly says, "Miss Katara, I must insist you call me Uncle. Otherwise, I would be delighted in escorting you back to the main floors of the palace." His offer is punctuated with a relaxed smile and an offering for an arm.

Katara, thanks Tui and La for _Uncle _Iroh and accepts his arm, beginning their ascend back to people and light and no creepy hallways, where _again _she stops- startling General Iroh out of whatever he was plotting (_What? _Uncle Iroh doesn't _plot_). He gives her a face, one that clearly reads _"What is it?_"

"Didn't you hear that?

He gives her a lost faces and asks, "Miss Katara, what do you mean? I may be a little old but I haven't lost my hearing yet."

Katara smiled a little at his jab to himself and waves off his comment, "I'm not calling you old Ge-_Uncle_ Iroh, simply making sure I haven't lost all my lychee nuts. I thought I heard, and this is really weird, giggling."

Uncle Iroh's eyebrows furrow and he repeats, "Giggles?"

Katara nods and looks around, " I think there are spirits down here. Thats the only reason why I would hear giggling. That or I'm crazy."

Uncle Iroh lets out a full belly laugh, "Sp-spirits? Miss Katara I would bet my lotus pi-sho tile that Zuko is down here again."

* * *

"Zuko."

...

"Zuko"

...

"Zuko if you don't help me I'll shout your name out and make **sure** those Noble Daughters find you."

"... I hate you Sokka"

Sokka claps and exclaims "So you'll help me!"

Zuko's voice goes monotone and he flatly says to the Tribesman "... I hate you so much Sokka. I'm going to get Katara to never feed you again."

Sokka gains a haughty expression on his face and arrogantly states, "Oh? And how are you going to do that? Katara _loves _to feed me."

Zuko begins to walk away and aloofly replies, "Yeah because you eat everything. Even what Momo doesn't want, you eat. Anyway, if I ask she'll do it. If she doesn't acquiesce right away, I have ways to persuade her."

"... WHAT WAYS?"

A sly grin crosses Zuko's face, knowing what Sokka's brain has gone, " Oh, you know. _Ways_"

Zuko was caught off guard when Sokka sails himself to the former male.

* * *

Walking peacefully down the halls, Katara is explaining to Uncle Iroh how it feels to bend water and stops mid sentence when both are able to hear distinctly male shouting. "- feels like its gliding with you. From what I can see, its like firebenders. . . I don't know, _dances_ with fire, while with water I feel like we tease it, like we tell it to _'come on. come play'. _So with wha-"

"I will not let you _persuade_ her!"

"I will if I want because she's _not _just yours!"

Glancing quickly at each other, they break off into a sprint once they recognize the voices. _How stupid can they get? Maybe if I freeze them, they'll stop being such hot heads. Ha, I made a 'punny'_

* * *

Rolling around on clean marble, both men don't realize people caught up with them until two pair of arms pull them apart and a fuming Katara has her hands on Zuko's chest and Iroh is simply holding Sokka by the collar of his dark red tunic.

"I am only going to ask_ once_. Why were you two fighting on the floor?"

Simultaneous replies came, "**It's his fault!**" -"**It's his fault!**"

"What? **My** fault?""-What? **My** fault?"

"Yes you, **your **fault!" - "Yes you, **your **fault!"

Sokka crosses his arms over his chest and glares at Zuko over Katara's head, "If you didn't say that you were going to _persuade _her, then I wouldn't of had to attempt your murder."

Zuko returns the glare and replies "Well if you weren't so Agni damned overprotective, then it wouldn't have happened either!"

By the end of the little interlude Katara looks skeptical and was already planning their punishments. Iroh on the other hand grins like the racoon-cat that found the cream.

Clearing her throat Katara begins with hitting Zuko over the head which left him in a daze, walking over to Sokka and also hitting him over the head.

Waiting for his, _"OW KATARA! that hurt!", _she dished out his punishment. "You, Sokka, are forbidden from entering the dining room or kitchens before or after dinner, lunch or supper." At each meal time Sokka's face fell a little more and Zuko realized what was happening and begin to smile. "You are also limited to one snack per day and it _**can't **_be any kind of meat." And at this point Uncle Iroh has let go of Sokka and he has fallen to the floor in a mass of depressed, meatless blob.

Also at this point Zuko is guffawing like an idiot but that is quickly killed when Katara turns on a dainty heel and tells him what his punishment will be, "You, Zuko, are also limited to 3 meals and one snack which _**can't**_ be fire flakes. Not to mention because you are more mature than Sokka"-" I beg to differ!"- "you are forbidden from our evening activities for a week. Which means I BETTER not find you near my rooms later." And at _this_ point Zuko is looking horrified (NO FIRE FLAKES. OH DEAR AGNI!) and Sokka looks livid.

"**What do you mean nightly activities?!**"

"Sokka, if you don't shut up, I'll tell Suki to kick you out of your rooms for 2 weeks."

And Sokka promptly falls onto the floor on his butt and begins to whimper. (No Suki lovin'? I- I can't.)

Turning from both piles of depressed male, Katara smiled at Uncle Iroh and said, "So? Shall we go?" Uncle Iroh laughs, hold out his arm and escorts Miss Katara from the abandoned hallways of the Fire Nation Palace.

* * *

Unknown to them, it was a few minutes later when the Fire Nation Noble Daughters came across an unresponsive Sokka and Zuko and stole them into their clutches. They were not to be found until a few hours later, completely untouched although slightly (more) wary of the female species.

* * *

AN:

Ok, sorry that I haven't existed in like a month and a half, but alas, life called. I'm back now however! YAY. Welp, here's another chappie and I already have plans for others- just gotta write them out. Oh joy. But hey! I'm almost done with this school year, that means time to goof off and write for all my fabulous reader (which may or may not exist?)

Anywho, Laters

ThisHeartIsSealed


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yeah I know, weird, an authors note in the beginning? GASP! But I had to give props to InkBlossoms for giving me a new thread of which to write more drabbles. So my meager amount of readers, applaud her (_Pretty sure its InkBlossoms' a her, correct me if I'm wrong though!) _

And so let's get on with the awkwardness! Whoo!

* * *

Ever since Zuko chose to join the GAang he made a mental list he wanted to get through do that he could really feel like a team Avatar member. So far he had gotten a pretty good start with the field trips all that left was one with Toph and possibly Suki. (Though with Sokka present, that may or may not be happening.) He felt that everyone else wasn't as relevant as the main four- or is it five? Meh, whatever. Now to gain everyone's individual trust he began to pay attention to the little things they liked/ preferred. It became evident first that Sokka was a meat man- and here Zuko chose to start.

"Hey."

"What?"

Zuko scratched behind his head and black hair shifted at the movement, "I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting?"Seeing his skepticism he quickly explained "I heard your sister ranting about how she's almost out of meat to make stew tonight," finishing with a shrug he looked at Sokka with an open face and was a little less than surprised at the face he was making. Slightly terrified and all determined.

Quickly standing up and dusting his pants off, Sokka gave a (In Zuko's opinion, a rather silly) nod of confirmation, "WELL if we're almost out of meat then we _have_ to go. Alright, give me a second to get Boomie (Who the heck is Boomie?) and my space sword."

Squelching the impulse to fist pound, Zuko gave a casual _sure_ and let Sokka get whatever he was getting.

* * *

Zuko had to say that hunting with Sokka is one of the most amusing things he has ever experienced. (And that's counting seeing his Uncle flirt with the random ladies that came into the Jasmine Dragon at Ba Sing Sei) Every few minutes he would see a little animal, try to capture it and then it would run to its mother, where she would promptly try to maim Sokka for trying to eat her little baby. And if seeing Sokka being chased by an angry RabbaRoo isn't comedy, well then Zuko must have a very twisted sense of humor.

After what _must_ have been like the 8th time Zuko decided that Sokka may have scrapped by before but now it was time to really do something. Quickly making a net with the rope he had he brought along and placing his smaller black dagger in just the right place to grab it later, Zuko sets up his trap, calls Sokka over and sat down more or less hidden behind a little bush.

"Zuko?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah?" Zuko replies

" Why are we just sitting here?" Sokka's eyebrow rose in a skeptical manner. (Wow, this guy really doesn't play with his meat.)

"Although interesting, your way of hunting makes too much noise and scares away all the bigger prey. It's easier to set a trap and wait for a big guy to come along," Zuko shrugged.

Sokka giving Zuko an exasperated look and begins to speak, "Okay, so? Well we still need to catch something and sitti-", but is quickly cut off by Zuko's dagger whizzing past his nose and landing into the neck of something behind Sokka with a nice _thump_.

He gives Sokka the 'shut up something just happened' look and points to his trap- which now has the carcass of an adult Moose-Lion hanging upside down- the hilt of the dagger embedded deep into its neck. Sokka in return, gives Zuko a look- kind of a cross between adoration and 'thou is the holy one' (And is that a little jealousy? Guess _someone's_ upset that he never had it that easy).

* * *

By the time the boys get back to the Western Air-Temple, their shirts are drenched in sweat. (And is that a little blood? OH EW!) Aang catches them out in the courtyard and gives them a sad look; He walks away muttering something about poor baby Moose-Lion cubs. Toph feels them coming and simply smiles to herself (Woot Woot, _FRESH MEAT__). _Suki, Sokka later finds out, went into town to purchase more supplies and is therefore unable to congratulate her 'big strong warrior' for hunting.

Hauling their catch into the kitchen, Katara seems to be positively bouncing but on the inside is dreading having to clean the catch. She ends up being pretty happy that it was already bled.

Pointedly ignoring Zuko, Katara looks at her dirty, sweaty brother, "How'd you know I needed meat Sokka?"

Puffing up Sokka proudly answers, "Call it Warriors Intuition. Or Meat Lovers Instinct. Whatever floats your canoe."

Good naturedly raising an eyebrow she shoos him out the kitchen, "Uh yeah intuition. Well mine are telling me you smell like guy sweat and dirt,so get out and take a bath or something- you're stinking up my kitchen!"

Sparing a look at Zuko she offhandedly says, "You too- out."

How loving.

_Zuko's New to the Group List_

_Field Trips: _

_Sokka (x)_

_Katara (x)_

_Aang (x)_

_Toph_

_Suki? _

_Personal Endeavors: _

_Sokka: Meat (x)_

_Toph: ?_

_Aang: ?_

_Katara: ? _

_Huh, he has a lot left to go. Oh joy._

* * *

A/N: (pt II): Welp, this is part one of the list. I was thinking of doing all of them, but it would become tedious and I would get lazy and not write as well as I could. _And that isn't fair now is it?_ So I'm thinking I'll just break it into like, 2 maybe 3 parts.

And _YAY_! Random factoid- I wrote the majority of this in my head when I was taking a bath. Channeling mah innah watah bendah

Anywho, Toodles!

ThisHeartIsSealed


End file.
